fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Trap/Script
Chapter 6: The Trap Chapter Narration After taking Saul, a priest of St.Elimine, and Dorothy, his bodyguard, into their ranks, Roy and company enter Thria, southeast of Ostia. Thria is governed by Lord Orun, Hector's half brother. Orun's home castle seems a safe place to stay. Opening Scene (In some part of Castle Thria) * Cath: I snuck in here no problem, but there's nothing worth stealing! Hmm, looks like the north hall has all the valuables, but with that security- ...Are those footsteps? (Cath hides; Wagner and a soldier appear) * Wagner: I trust everything is under control. * Soldier: Yes, milord, the soldiers are stationed all around the castle. * Wagner: Once they're inside and have their guard down, ambush them, just as with Lord Orun. * Soldier: Yes, milord. * Wagner: I want Princess Guinivere alive. The rest you can do with as you wish. Now go. (The soldier leaves) * Wagner: Ha ha ha ha... First the Silver Wolf's granddaughter, and now Princess Guinivere... With so much to offer, Bern is certain to allow us to join them. (Wagner leaves and Cath reappears) * Cath: Hmmm... Now isn't that interesting. (On another part of Castle Thria) * Merlinus: Finally we can get a good night's rest, Lord Roy! * Roy: I wonder. That man said he was Lord Orun's advisor... * Merlinus: Wagner? Did something seem wrong with him? * Roy: He seemed to be in control of everything, as if he were the lord. And Lord Orun is so ill he can't even meet his guests? It all seems strange... * Merlinus: Now that you mention it, you have a point. (Saul and Dorothy appear) * Saul: Excuse me, Lord Roy. There seem to be an awful lot of soldiers patrolling the castle. * Dorothy: I think they're spying on us. * Roy: What? No... * Dorothy: You noticed? Not bad... * Roy: Who's there?! Show yourself, intruder! (Cath appears) * Cath: Hi! * Roy: And...who might you be? * Cath: Aw, I'm not one to talk about myself. I overheard that Wagner guy in the main hall though. He said they're gonna ambush you guys. * Roy: Lord Orun would never do that! * Cath: Oh yeah, he's dead, I think. Wagner assassinated him or something. * Roy: What?! * Cath: He wants to capture you all and turn you over to Bern. * Merlinus: Wait, Lord Roy! We can't trust her word so easily! * Cath: It's up to you whether you trust me or not. But don't say I didn't warn ya! * Guinevere: Roy... If what she says is true... * Roy: Let's spring his trap. We'll pretend like we're leaving. If Wagner is after us, he'll try to persuade us to stay. * Cath: If you wanna get out, go through the north hall! That'll bring you to the courtyard, so you'll be outta here in no time. Good luck! (Roy and his army enter the battlefield. Wagner and some soldiers intercept them) * Wagner: Oh, Lord Roy! Where are you off to? I will escort you back into the castle, so please follow me. * Roy: My apologies, Sir Wagner. I have just received a report of grave importance. Please excuse us, but we must take our leave now. * Wagner: Surely you would appreciate a warm bed after being in the field for so long. Lord Orun would be furious with me if you left without accepting our hospitality. * Roy: Don't worry, I shall tell Lord Orun myself that you are not to blame. I ought to at least offer him a greeting anyway. Please show us to his room. * Wagner: As I said, milord, Lord Orun is ill and cannot accept guests. * Roy: If we cannot see him, then we must be off. * Wagner: There's nothing I can offer to make you stay? * Roy: ..... * Wagner: You leave me no choice then! Guards! Attack! Kill them all, but leave Princess Guinivere alive! * Roy: The girl was right! They were trying to ambush us! * Saul: Lord Roy! If we go this way, we'll be leaving our rear open to attack! * Roy: Then we'll seize the whole castle! Everyone, follow my lead! Battle Begins (After Turn 1, in one of the western rooms of the castle) * Sue: All that noise... A battle? What is going on out there? (After Turn 5, at the southern entry) * Cath: Hoo-boy, they're at each other's throats now. Time to pilfer what I can now that security's busy. (Cath enters the battlefield as an enemy unit) Conversations Roy and Cath * Roy: Hey! You're... * Cath: Oops... * Roy: Wait! * Cath: Hey, cut it out! Let go of my arm! Ow! That hurts! * Roy: Oh, I'm sorry. But what are you doing here? * Cath: Well, uh, you know, this and that. I'm a busy girl. Ha ha ha... * Roy: Here? In a battlefield? * Cath: Oh yes, precisely BECAUSE this is a battlefield- Whoops, better watch my tongue... * Roy: Do you have some ulterior motive? * Cath: Uh... * Roy: Wait, is that why you told us the escape route? * Cath: Um, what? Sorry, I'm a little deaf in this ear! * Roy: Just who are you? * Cath: Don't worry about it! Forget you saw me. Gotta go. Cheers! * Roy: Hey, wait! Roy and Sue * Sue: Who are you? * Roy: What's a girl doing in here? * Sue: You aren't with the castle? * Roy: My name is Roy. Who are you? * Sue: I am Sue. Are you the one causing that noise outside? * Roy: Noise? * Sue: The noise of battle. * Roy: Oh, I guess so. We're fighting the castle guards. It's a bit of a long story... * Sue: I see. Then I will join your side. * Roy: You will? Why? * Sue: The soldiers of this castle have done me wrong. * Roy: What? What do you mean...? * Sue: Please give me a bow. I will fight with you. Against Wagner Pre-Battle Defeated After Battle (If Sue was recruited) * Roy: ...You're the granddaughter of one of the chieftains in Sacae? * Sue: My grandfather is the strongest warrior in Sacae. People call him the Silver Wolf. * Roy: The Silver Wolf... I've heard tales of him. But what are you doing in Lycia? This is a long way from Sacae. * Sue: Bern invaded Sacae, so the Kutolah clan decided to take up arms. Grandfather had the women and children escape to Lycia, but... * Roy: But? * Sue: There was a traitor. The Djute clan, who turned to Bern's side, ambushed us. * Roy: ..... * Sue: We were all separated. I found my way into this land and I was rescued by Lord Orun. But Wagner, his advisor, assassinated Lord Orun and took over the castle. * Roy: And that's when you were captured... * Sue: Is your army fighting Bern? * Roy: Yes, we will fight for as long as it takes. * Sue: Then let me join you. Fighting Bern may lead me to Grandfather. Lord Orun deserves vengeance as well. * Roy: We're headed for Ostia, in the west. Sacae is in the east, the opposite direction. Is that all right? * Sue: I don't mind. No matter where we are, Mother Earth and Father Sky will watch over me. (If Sue was not recruited, the text will skip to the following scene) (Merlinus appears) * Merlinus: Lord Roy! The spy I sent to Ostia has just returned. He says that Ostia is in a state of anarchy! * Roy: What?! Why? * Merlinus: There's been a rebellion among those who want to surrrender to Bern. * Roy: Is Lilina safe? * Merlinus: The spy says that she has been taken hostage. The rebels already took over Castle Ostia and are fighting the loyalist soldiers. * Roy: We must hurry to Ostia! Lilina... Please be safe! Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts